


Home Movies

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi





	Home Movies

_Roy is cursing at the barbeque grill in their backyard, threatening it with instant incineration if it doesn’t relent and light soon. Gracia sits back at the table next to him, plate of hot dogs and corn slowly warming in the afternoon sun, smiling too gently at him. “Just tell him how to get it started already!” the voice comes from behind the camera, blaringly loud from being too close to the microphone. “I’m hungry already!” Elicia laughs, bouncing up and down in Riza’s arms by the playset, echoes back “Hungry! We’re hungry, Uncle Roy!” Roy stomps his feet like a little boy and gets halfway through tugging on his gloves before Gracia relents and reaches over to flip on the gas switch._

“My husband,” Gracia whispers brokenly. She trails off like she doesn’t know where the thought goes, plucking helplessly at the black lace on her dress like she doesn’t know where it came from. “We’re still here, though,” Roy promises, nuzzling her chin as Riza strokes Gracia’s hair back from her forehead. “We’re both still here.”

_ There’s a good five minute shot of Gracia sleeping with the baby cuddled up against her, with no other sound but her breathing and the wind from outside. Her nose twitches a little when a tuft of baby-hair tickles her face. She and the baby both wriggle the same way when a stronger breeze gets them cold. Barely choked back sounds of the “aww, that’s so cute” variety waft back from behind the lens. The camera doesn’t move when the baby starts fussing; Gracia almost wakes up before Riza stalks into the room and picks the baby up, rocking her a little as she glares directly into the camera. “You could have helped,” she points out a little archly, but doesn’t bother doing anything about it. The camera tilts at a crazy angle a few seconds later anyway, and a betrayed voice demanding to know “what was that for?!” is drowned out by lower-pitched chuckles. _

Roy hits the eject button and doesn’t seem to notice he’s bitten his lip badly enough to bleed. Gracia is a widow now; that sleepy baby has no daddy anymore, because of him. There aren’t words to even begin to form the apology he needs to offer. He stole Maas from them twice. Riza’s fingers on his lip cue him to let go of them, let the blood bead. It’s subtle enough when she wipes away the tear that escapes to slide down his cheek that they could all pretend it’s not there. It’s Gracia’s kiss, licking the blood clean off his lips that really breaks him.

_ Roy’s lifted Gracia’s arms out to display her round tummy and heavy breasts, smirking at the camera over her shoulders. “I don’t know, Maas, look at how gorgeous she is. Damn good work, that, if you ask me. You sure you’re to blame?” Hughes sputters off-screen, trying for an angry tone but mostly laughing too much to manage. “She’s MY wife! I may not be an alchemist, but I do know enough to take care of her.” Riza ignores them both, taking advantage of their distraction to press slow kisses up against Gracia’s shoulders and slide a hand down pregnancy-sensitive breasts, over the bulge of the baby-mound to card through the wet curls beneath it until Gracia begins to moan. Roy steps back enough to come into focus on the screen, pauses half-way between them to lock eyes with Hughes. “Truce?” they both ask, and the picture blacks out within seconds._

“Not a single one,” Riza murmurs, voice and face and body so empty the others don’t know what to do but wrap her up between them. “He doesn’t show his face in a single one, always filming.” They shift around so that they can lean her up against Roy’s chest and let Gracia kiss her until none of them have to talk anymore for a little while.


End file.
